Kiss Cam
by canadawitch
Summary: Hogwarts decides to add a Jumbotron with an enchanted kiss cam to their Quidditch games. But what happens when the camera focuses on the two opposing Seekers? Drarry One-shot.


All rights to J.K Rowling etc

 _Inspired by a prompt from a friend ily :)) Please enjoy and remember to leave reviews, I do read them and like to respond! Also looking for some beta-readers so if you are interested, contact me! **!Contains smut!**_

* * *

"What's that they're enchanting over there?" Draco Malfoy asked, pointing to a rather large object in the sky. The Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams were standing on the hill overlooking the Quidditch pitch. The fourteen of them stood there watching the professors struggle to lift such a large item.

"I -I think it's what Muggles call a ' _Jumbotron'_ ". Harry piped in. "I mean, I've only been to _one_ basketball game before but I'm really sure that's what they're called."

"What's basketball?" Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"Some type of Muggle sport." Oliver Wood answered.

"Well- what's it for?" Draco inquired, his eyebrows knitted together.

"It shows the score for each team, shows live video, and keeps the audience entertained." Harry replied. Momentarily setting aside their feud, Malfoy pushed further, curious to know more about the new object.

"Keeps the audience entertained?" he echoed.

"Yeah like which team cheers loudest, or a kiss cam." this earned many confused noises, not only from Draco.

" _Kiss cam_?"

"Yeah, it's like- um, it sorta like focuses on couples. I don't know I've only seen it once." Harry said, his voice growing quieter with every word.

"I hear it's being enchanted to focus on the two people with the most chemistry." Fred Weasley said.

"That could be disastrous." George laughed, nudging Fred in the ribs and shaking his head towards Angelina Johnson.

"Students!" Madame Hooch called, "Time to start gearing up, match starts in a quarter hour!"

The two teams resumed their feud and scowled at each other before turning and walking to their respective locker rooms. Harry lingered, watching the team- _well a certain member_ \- leave.

"Oi! Potter!" a voice called, "You can daydream about blokes some other time!" Oliver laughed.

"I -I'm not!" Harry said defensively, voice rising.

" _Sure._ " George teased, rolling his eyes.

Harry followed the team into the locker rooms, tuning out the chatter while he put his gear on. He thought about the other team getting ready. His thoughts were filled with images of Draco Malfoy, slicking his hair back in an attempt to tame it. Harry smiled to himself remembering how after every game the gel wore off from a combination of sweat, and wind. How Draco always walked off the Quidditch pitch self-consciously pulling at his hair, his face slightly blushed with his head down. Harry remembered the first time he saw this, and how shocked he was. How he felt his stomach flip as he marvelled the boy, vulnerable. Harry had to admit that he liked Draco's hair way more all disheveled. But then again that could be because his own hair is never neat.

"Potter? You coming?" Oliver called, sarcastically. Harry snapped out of his daydreaming and looked up. The rest of his Quidditch mates were standing at the door, waiting to go.

"O-oh yeah." Harry replied shaking his head slightly, standing to join the team.

Together, Fred and George pushed open the door to be welcomed to loud cheering.

"Here comes the Gryffindor team! They're looking bright and ready for a great game it looks like. Slytherin here is entering from the opposite end here, _not looking too great in my opinion_ -"

"Mister Jordan!" Professor McGonagall scolded.

" _Sorry,_ Professor. Today we've got this giant screen charmed with a 'kiss cam'. Looks like it's claiming it's first victim!" Lee Jordan said excitedly. Everyone looked up to the screen to see the camera zoomed in on Neville and Luna, who were sitting together.  
"It's charmed to show the two people with the most chemistry." Lee explained. "Not a shocker here really."

Luna and Neville looked away from each other sheepishly, both blushing profusely.

"Won't leave you alone 'till you kiss, guys." Lee told the two. Everyone in the stands was cheering them on, even the teachers got into it. All of a sudden, Neville turned towards Luna, spun her around and planted his lips onto hers, holding her face in one hand gently. The crowd erupted in applause and cheers as Luna wrapped her arms around Neville's neck, kissing him back. They finally separated, looking embarrassed- which was appropriate, considering they had just kissed in front of all of Hogwarts.

"Looks like Madame Hooch is ready to start the game." Lee spoke into his wand. The school's attention diverted to the pitch.

"Captains, please shake hands." Madame Hooch instructed. Oliver and Marcus stepped towards each other and shook hands firmly, each trying to hurt the other more. "Players, mount your brooms." Harry swung a leg over his broom, casting a look towards Draco who was fixing his hair nervously. Both teams rose into the air, waiting for Madame Hooch to release the Quaffle. She reached down, took the Quaffle in her hands and threw it up into the air.

"The Quaffle has been released, let the game begin!" Lee shouted.

Harry rose over the Quidditch pitch to observe the game and wait for the Snitch to show up. He'd thought he'd seen it a few times and chased it until he lost it in the clouds, so he just sat on his broom looking around. He noticed Draco copying him, sitting a bit lower from him looking around. Harry watched the screen and saw his mates flying around. Occasionally the screen would focus in on two people. So far there was a couple from Ravenclaw who had been dating for a few months. Seamus and Dean, which had been a bit of a shocker for everyone. Harry had smiled to himself remembering the bet he and Ron were having and how Ron owed him seven sickles. Harry was wondering when it would land on Hermione and Ron, and just as it did, a Bludger came racing towards him, almost knocking him off his broom. All of a sudden, he saw it- _the Golden Snitch_.

Harry raced towards the Snitch. Draco's head turned, noticing the sudden movement, and he jumped into action- following Harry swiftly. Harry glanced behind him, and saw Draco coming after him. Draco began to gain speed and was soon beside Harry reaching for the Snitch.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"Move, you prat!" Draco replied.

"Stop _pushing me!_ "

" _I'm not_! Stop being a git, Potter!"

" _Move!_ "

"No! Stop blocking me!" the two fought back and forth. Harry willed his broom to go further, he could feel the beating wings of the Snitch. Finally, he wrapped his hand around the Snitch, he had caught it! He looked down to the audience, expecting the crowd to burst into cheers. Instead it was dead silent. No one moved a muscle, or spoke a word. Harry looked over at Draco who was frozen facing the screen.

"What's- what's going on?" Harry said quietly before looking up at the screen. His felt his stomach drop and his face pale. It was him- and Draco, on the kiss cam. Harry blinked, reality hitting him and he started to turn red. He looked at Malfoy, whose fair complexion had turned completely red. Draco looked at Harry, utterly stunned. As soon as they locked eyes Draco dropped his gaze to his lap, running his hands through his hair.

The crowd slowly became louder and louder as people starting whispering, then talking, then cheering.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!"

"Potter! Potter! Potter!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" all three chants came from all different directions making Harry's head swirl. Did this mean Draco liked him back? That was the case with the others. How long had he liked Harry for? His heart beat faster and faster, he flew closer in to Malfoy. Harry looked at Draco head on, into his silver eyes. He felt both invasive and vulnerable. Draco looked downright scared. His eyebrows knitted together in fear and upset. Harry reached forward with one arm but, before he could do anything Malfoy took a nosedive for the ground, pulling up just before he hit the earth. The stands quieted again. Harry watched helplessly as Draco jumped off his broom, sprinting to the Slytherin locker rooms.

"Well- uh- Gryffindor has caught the Snitch and wins the game!" Lee Jordan said slowly, breaking the silence. The Gryffindor students clapped halfheartedly, still in shock of what just happened. Both teams lowered to the ground, shaking hands.

"Great job, mate." Fred said clapping Harry on the back before heading into the locker rooms. Harry walked into the locker room and sat down on a bench, slowly undoing his Quidditch gear. Everyone else had hopped into the showers quickly, in a hurry to leave Harry alone.

Harry walked towards the showers and stripped himself of his cold uniform. He turned on the shower and stepped under the warm water, sighing.

"H-hey Potter?" a voice called out. Harry whipped his head around, looking for the source of the voice. The locker room was completely empty and there stood Draco Malfoy in the doorway, still dressed in his Quidditch gear.

 _"Bloody hell Malfoy_! I'm in the shower!" Harry yelped, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist. Draco blushed, feeling bad for intruding. He looked at the ground and ran his hand through his hair.

"I -I'll go, I'm sorry- don't know what I was thinking-"

"Wait! _Don't go_." Harry said, the last two words he barely whispered. Draco froze and looked up at Harry.

"R-really? _Okay_." he muttered, bewildered. Harry sat down on one of the benches and gestured to the space beside him.

"U-uhm, why don't you come sit down?" he asked timidly. Draco walked over to join Harry, catching a glimpse of himself in one of the mirrors.

 _"Oh Merlin, my hair._ " he whispered, pulling at it as he sat down. Harry felt himself reaching up, his hands wrapping around Draco's wrists.

"S- _stop_. I like it better like this." Harry breathed, barely audible. Draco's breath hitched in his chest as he looked into Harry's green eyes.

"You- _you do?_ " Draco replied breathlessly, glancing at Harry's lips.

Harry nodded ever so slightly in response, looking into Draco's eyes as his thick blond hair fell over his face. Suddenly, Draco coughed and shook his head, sitting up straight. Harry snapped out of his lust-filled state.

"U-um, Malfoy- what was that on the Quidditch pitch?" Harry asked slowly. Malfoy put a cold look on his face before turning to face Harry.

"Obviously it was some kind of joke, Potter." he replied, in a failed attempt at bitterness as he looked towards the ground. Harry took a deep breath.

"I-" he closed his eyes, "I don't think it was." Harry finished quickly. Draco's head jerked up towards Harry, looking at him sideways. The sound of the shower still running, filling the silence. Harry gritted his teeth, his eyes still closed.  
 _"I really like you, Draco."_ he whispered. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he processed the words Harry just spoke.

"P-Potter?"

"Enough...with that. I -I knew I shouldn't have said that but maybe we can be friends at least-"

" _Harry,_ " Draco interrupted, " _I've liked you since third year_." he said softly. Harry finally opened his eyes, taking in the blond haired boy in front of him. His hair thick and messy, grey stormy eyes filled with love and fear. He looked at Draco's hands and noticed they were shaking. Harry reached out gently to hold Draco's hands- to stop them from shaking. He looked vulnerable yet, his pupils were dilated with lust.

Harry leaned forward slightly, parting his lips slightly and glancing at Draco's lips. They leaned closer and closer together until their lips were just inches away. Draco blushed, looking up into Harry's eyes before closing his own and pressing his lips against Harry's. All the pent up pressure in his stomach suddenly melted away as Harry kissed back.

Harry licked Draco's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Draco parted his lips, entwining his tongue with Harry's. He felt the blood rush south as he leaned towards Harry, slowly laying him against the bench.  
Harry ground his hips up to meet Draco's rapidly growing erection. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth and rolled his hips. Harry broke the kiss, flinging his head back, panting. Draco took the opportunity to kiss down Harry's jawline and onto his neck. Harry groaned and closed his eyes, grabbing the sides of the bench tightly. Draco continued to place open mouthed kisses on Harry's neck, occasionally biting down then licking over the spot. Harry started removing Draco's Quidditch robes with shaking hands, fumbling for the clasp. Draco sucked just under Harry's jawline.

" _Oh_ \- D-Draco." he breathed shakily. He pushed Draco's robes off and sat up, his towel tented and threatening to fall off his lap any moment. Harry grabbed Draco by the collar and pulled him up with one hand, trying to fix his towel with the other.

" _L-leave it._ " Draco breathed into his mouth in between kisses, grabbing the towel from Harry's hand and dropping it on the floor. Draco walked backwards blindly, kissing Harry desperately. His back hit the cold tiles of one of the barriers between the shower stalls, Harry's shower still running. Draco took the opportunity to turn on Harry, taking dominance and pushing Harry back against the shower wall, water rushing over the two. Draco rolled his hips slowly against Harry, earning a moan as Harry leant his head back against the wall. Draco placed hot kisses against Harry's chest, kissing lower and lower.

"Merlin- _Draco_!" Harry whimpered as Draco kissed down his navel. Finally on his knees, Draco looked back up at Harry, writhing against his touch before lowering his head and licking a stripe up Harry's flushed cock. He sucked on the tip and Harry threw his hands into Draco's hair. Pulling and rubbing at his scalp, Draco moaned, sending vibrations to Harry's cock as he pumped his hand up and down what he couldn't fit into his mouth. Harry's breath quickened as he panted hard. Draco stopped and stood up and Harry whimpered from the loss of touch. Draco pressed his mouth against Harry's, the kiss was desperate, hot, and messy. They ground their hips together in rhythm.

" _Harry-_ I-I'm gonna-" Draco panted. Harry responded by rolling his hips. Draco's eyes flashed open and he moaned loudly as a tight pool grew in his stomach. Harry reached into Draco's trousers and past his pants, wrapping his hand around Draco's cock and stroking it.  
 _"O-oh! H-h-harry_!" he yelled. Draco's head lolled back as he came with a shout, Harry coming close behind. Draco's boneless body flopped against Harry, the water washing away the sticky mess. Harry sunk to the floor, bringing Draco with him and wrapping his arms around the exhausted boy.

" _Third year eh_?" Harry muttered.

Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck, and placed a chaste kiss on his jawline. He was soaking wet but didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

 _So I didn't really know how to end this fic lol, hope you liked it. Please review and like and yeah. :)_


End file.
